


Spank you very much

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has an interesting request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: [](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci-mac](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/), for supplying the noises while I was writing XD
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, Braces

Jack stared at his own braces. He wasn't currently wearing them, they were dangling from Ianto's fingers.

"You want me to..."

Ianto nodded, looking determined, even if his cheeks were flushed from more than just arousal.

Jack didn't have to think about it, he simply stripped, jumped up onto his bed to lie down flat on his back with his hands above his head.

Even though Ianto had been the one to ask Jack to do this with a hint of worry, Jack noticed him rolling his eyes at Jack's overenthusiastic reaction. Still, he leaned in and wrapped the braces around Jack's wrists and then fastened them to the headboard of the bed.

"Tighter," Jack growled. God, how he loved it when Ianto wanted to be in charge. It happened so rarely.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, but did as requested. Then he stripped, much to Jack's approval. The suit went, Ianto folding it neatly and leaving it on the small table Jack kept in his quarters. "Have I told you lately how mindblowingly hot you are?" Jack asked, licking his lips as he felt his body reacting to the sight.

Ianto wasn't as broad in build as Jack, but his muscles were nicely outlined and well-proportioned and the grace with which he moved... Jack sighed heavily.

Standing by the bed, Ianto stared down at him, only slightly flushed from Jack's praise. "You're not so bad yourself," he managed to get out, though his voice wasn't all that steady.

Jack stared down and smirked. Now, Ianto's cock was pretty well-proportioned as well. Looking back up again, he caught Ianto watching him, dark eyed and with a small smile on his lips. Without a word, Ianto pulled at Jack's hips and rolled him over, the braces tightening a little more as they were twisted around.

Jack bit his lower lip and stayed quiet. He highly doubted that Ianto could come up with anything he wouldn't like, so he buried his face in his pillow and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The bed dipped and Ianto straddled his thighs. And he sure wasn't wasting any time. Fingers dug into Jack's arse cheeks and he bit into his pillow, although a moan escaped him. His erection was trapped underneath him, but the bedding offered enough pressure for the moment.

Strong fingers parted the cheeks and Jack growled as he felt the brush of hot breath against his opening. He couldn't really move sufficiently and he knew perfectly well what was coming next. If he'd known Ianto was going to offer _this..._

Ianto had sworn he'd never do this to him again since Jack had a problem staying still while Ianto did it. It sure explained the braces and Ianto's current position.

The moment Ianto's tongue connected with Jack's skin, he bucked and Ianto pulled back. A second later a stinging slap hit Jack's arse and he winced. Spitting out the pillow, he growled "Sorry."

"Stay still or I'm stopping here."

Jack bit into the pillow again, keeping completely still.

"Good boy," Ianto said and Jack didn't miss the dark amusement in the voice.

Torture, there was nothing else to describe it. Jack let go of the pillow again, turned his head and didn't care what noises escaped him. Curses, near-screams, moans and a porn movie worthy commentary on Ianto's abilities.

Ianto eventually laughed, slid two fingers inside Jack to make sure he was ready and simply slid right in. Jack didn't care, he was so far gone that he hardly noticed Ianto lifting his hips. What brought him back was when Ianto wrapped those clever fingers around Jack's cock and set up a rhythm that had Jack coming fast and hard as if he hadn't had sex in ages.

It didn't seem like Ianto was far behind him. Jack slumped forward and let Ianto do all the work. He felt worn out and having Ianto shout out his own orgasm before covering him with his body was just perfect.

"You're heavy," Jack mumbled.

"Serves you right," Ianto mumbled sleepily, still buried inside him. "Your yelling must've been heard across Cardiff." At least he reached up over Jack's head and undid the braces.

Jack sniggered, pulled his arms down and drifted off, fingers entangled with Ianto's.

 **The End**


End file.
